


【黑研】小别

by Fanqie12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanqie12/pseuds/Fanqie12





	【黑研】小别

*黑研

 

研磨在玄关看到黑尾的球鞋，才知道他已经回来了。他换了鞋轻手轻脚地走到屋里，往房间里看，黑尾正沉沉地睡着，看上去他睡着的时间应该没有太长，被清洗过而服帖的头发还没来得及被睡乱，乖巧地趴着。

黑尾不在家的这些天，他们也有发信息联系，所以研磨是知道黑尾今天会回来的，只是真的看到黑尾在家里的时候，他心里泛起一股令他很舒服的安逸感。

研磨在洗衣机里看到黑尾的衣服，几件是校队的衣服，还有几件是日常穿的，都已经洗过，只是被他们的主人忘在了洗衣机里。研磨把它们拿出来放进篮子里，又把自己换下的衣服放进去洗，等他洗漱一阵后就把两人的衣服晾了起来。

上完晚课回到家研磨其实也有些累了，如果是平时他应该还会上网或者玩游戏，但是现在想去睡觉的愿望更强烈些，于是他也没有再做些什么，躺到床上又往黑尾那边挪了挪，对他说了一句晚安。

似乎好梦酣甜。

第二天早晨研磨是被黑尾折腾醒的，身后的人像只大猫一样缠着他。黑尾的嘴在研磨的后颈那又蹭又亲，接着黑尾扯了扯研磨宽大睡衣的领子，在研磨露出的肩上嗅研磨的味道，然后玩闹似的啃咬起来。

黑尾嘴边的胡渣有一下没一下地扫过，感觉刺刺的，让研磨有点想躲，可是比起早晨的慵懒，想躲的感觉也不那么强烈，于是研磨干脆一动不动地躺着，假装自己还没醒。

见研磨仍无反应，黑尾便停下了动作，盯着眼前研磨小露香肩的部分，衣领看起来是被粗鲁地扯偏到一边的样子，衣服有些散乱地袒露肌肤，研磨这个样子即使只有后肩都是对黑尾的致命吸引。黑尾又不罢休地黏上去，手也不安分地在研磨的肚子上抓挠，然后说：“研磨……研磨你醒了吗？”

研磨说着没有，但是其实已经被黑尾的低音炮炸得完全醒了过来。

黑尾问道：“今早有课吗？”

研磨感觉身后有一块坚硬的东西顶着他，于是黑尾那些小心思昭然若揭，只不过他很坏心眼地说：“有啊，满课。”然后马上就能感觉到黑尾反应的消沉下来，只有身体还很兴奋。

黑尾小声嘀咕：“我记得没有课的啊。”他的心里是不想折腾研磨的，可是身体却难以自持的在研磨身上磨蹭。

黑尾持续消沉，身体的小动作也不见停，手摸上研磨的胸部，用指腹的薄茧揉捏那两颗小乳珠，情色的手法不一会就令它们挺立在胸前。

研磨被摸得有些心猿意马，故作生气地说：“不是说了有课吗。”

黑尾定住不敢乱动了，安分了一会又把脸埋到了研磨的肩膀，汲取他的气息。结果欲火不但没有缓和下去，反而令黑尾的呼吸越来越重，研磨都已经感觉黑尾脸上的胡渣在他肩膀刮的有些疼。

研磨想想觉得小脾气也该撒够了，把人欺负坏了他也不愿意，便把手绕到背后握住了黑尾坚硬的欲望，听到身后的人一声闷哼。

黑尾的声音兴奋得有些发抖：“研磨，可以把手伸进来吗？”

研磨听闻收回手，黑尾刚以为研磨又不开心了，结果研磨却在他怀里转过身，面对他，把手探进他的裤子里，又一次握住。

研磨仰头亲了亲黑尾的喉结，说：“可以哦。”

研磨只用一只手并不能周全地照顾到大黑，便双手一起用上，大黑兴奋得在他手里轻轻颤抖，他还能感受到一下一下的经脉跳动。研磨一只手在茎身撸动，另一只手在顶端揉搓，不一会就有液体流出，研磨借着液体的润滑更卖力地安抚大黑，没多久黑尾就在他手里泄了出来。

两人同时松了一口气，研磨等黑尾平复了一些，开口说：“你抱得太紧了。”

黑尾没有松手的意思，只是碍于自己的命根子还被握着，没敢乱讲话，只说：“为什么会有课呢？”委屈极了。

研磨停顿了一下，然后笑了，肩膀轻轻地颤抖，他抬头努力把自己撑起来一些，凑到黑尾耳边，说：“因为……那是骗你的。”

下一秒便被黑尾欺身而上。

黑尾兴致高涨，看着身下的研磨忍不住笑，他说：“我才不在几天怎么就跟人学坏了。”

研磨也忍不住笑意，脸颊微微发红，却不回答他。

黑尾把研磨手上的精液擦去，然后褪下两人的衣物，掰开研磨的双腿，看到他的性器半勃。

他看着研磨，又说：“坏孩子要接受惩罚哦。有没有趁我不在做更坏的事呢。”他伏下身，将研磨的性器含进嘴里，当他全部含进嘴里时，研磨突然感觉到一股强烈的刺激感，令他浑身一颤，分身在黑尾的嘴里一下子就精神起来，黑尾同时伸手去扩张研磨的后穴。

那样的刺激感并不来自黑尾的口腔，只是随着他吞吐的动作时有时无的出现，有时是轻轻划一下，有时是被刺到，股间的酥麻感传至身体各处，竟然令研磨渐渐感到欲求不满。研磨那条被黑尾架在肩上的腿不停往黑尾脸上蹭，大腿内侧更敏锐地感觉到瘙痒，也令研磨更加失控，舒服却又不太满足地哼哼起来。

研磨如果不是被黑尾撑着一边腿，可能他就要舒服得把黑尾的头夹住了。

研磨的分身已经满满沾上黑尾的唾液和他自己分泌的液体，湿淋淋的，黑尾把它吐出来，转而去亲吻它，和研磨的大腿内侧。

黑尾说：“你也很兴奋嘛，全身都在发抖哦。”

研磨说：“不……唔，不要说了。”

黑尾说：“你明明就很喜欢这样嘛。”他坏心眼的在研磨股间磨蹭，就是想听研磨想要。

研磨心知肚明，这个时候再不进入主题他可能就要坏掉了，他说：“唔……快，快进来。”

黑尾依言最后在研磨的大腿亲了一口，然后将研磨翻过身来，令他趴跪在床上，然后他扶着研磨的腰，将自己的分身缓缓顶进研磨的身体里，直至完全没入。

黑尾本想安慰地亲吻研磨的背部，然后告知他他的下一步行动，却完全低估了研磨兴奋的程度，亲吻刚刚落下，自己就毫无防备地被研磨的后穴猛地一绞。

黑尾倒吸一口气，缓了缓，然后自己也终于忍不住在研磨的后穴戳刺，久旱迎来狂风骤雨，黑尾甚至粗暴得有些章法全无，不多时两人就先后宣泄了出来。

研磨趴倒在床上，黑尾趴在他背上，两人喘着粗气。研磨明显感觉自己身体里的家伙还精神饱满不依不饶。

黑尾有些讨好似地说：“研磨再来一次吧。”然后亲了亲研磨的脸颊。

研磨凑上去和黑尾接吻，唇舌纠缠，黑尾便知道研磨已经同意。

他把研磨扶起来，继续刚才的姿势，下身缓缓抽动。接二连三的吻落到研磨的背后，逐渐向上，从背部侵袭全身的酥麻感令研磨又渐渐兴奋起来，他双手扶着床头，身体随着黑尾的顶弄前后颠簸。

这一次黑尾有意讨好，亲吻研磨的肩膀和后颈，留下几个吻痕。研磨似乎抖得比之前厉害，黑尾一边戳着他身体里的敏感处，一边在他颈侧磨蹭，便令研磨射了出来。

等黑尾也结束后，研磨便被带进浴室洗澡。两人洗着洗着又在浴室里搞起来，研磨面对着黑尾跨坐下去，挺胸迎合着黑尾对他胸部的舔舐啃咬。

 

两人一觉睡到下午才醒过来，研磨躺在床上催促着黑尾赶紧刮胡子。黑尾调笑他说他明明就超级喜欢，然后凑过去想闹他，却被研磨躲在被子里。

黑尾便隔着被子摸了摸研磨的肩膀，对他说：“你再睡一觉吧，晚饭好了叫你哦。”

研磨躲在被子里，心中无奈，在黑尾面前他真是一点小心思都藏不住。

之后的大半天里研磨除了下不了床之外，身体发麻的感觉也缓了好久才消弭。

 

fin.


End file.
